


Relativity

by reinadefuego



Series: gen_drabble [9]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Community: gen_drabble, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: His time has come to an end.Written for challenge 009 - "time" at gen_drabble.
Series: gen_drabble [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675963
Kudos: 2





	Relativity

All things are relative. Lucian learns that first and foremost.

Time is no more than a passageway, to be travelled in any direction or folded back in on itself, existing without beginning or end.

His life, however, is not.

To Kaecilius he is merely a pawn. To Strange, an enemy.

If Lucian could go back to his beginning, wind back the clock and redo the moment that changed his life, he would.

Of course it's not that simple. The bubble surrounding his life has been popped.

Lucian is falling.

The clock is slowing.

His time has come to an end.


End file.
